


Flufftober #18: Things left unsaid

by NeelyO



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, Flufftober, Friendship, M/M, New York City, Pride, Pride Brunch, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: June looks with love at her brother, her girlfriend, and her friends on the morning of the NYC Pride Parade.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #18: Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, dameofpowellestate!

June ended her call and looked around the pocket-sized backyard. Getting a work call wasn’t a surprise since she was writing about Pride and had interviews and deadlines to deal with. While she’d been working, Pez and Bea had decorated out here. Everything looked all set. And so festive. 

The table was covered in a rainbow tablecloth, set with rainbow napkins and decorated with the rainbow balloon centerpiece June had put together. The sun filtered through the trees and the air was still comfortable. By the time the parade started it would be warmer. June was grateful to know that thanks to work they had a shady spot for viewing.

June poked her head in through the French doors. Henry was pulling homemade cinnamon rolls out of the oven and swatting away Pez’s fingers. Nora was popping champagne for mimosas while Bea filled flutes with orange juice. Alex was finishing up the migas. Looking at the other food waiting to be taken outside, June felt sure no one was going to go hungry at this Pride Brunch.

Her brother looked so happy—more relaxed than she could remember seeing him away from the ranch, anway. June’s heart was full, knowing he was starting school this fall, knowing that Henry would be by his side. 

She glanced over at Nora and felt her smile get softer and yes, probably goofier too. She didn’t mind. Nora caught her eye and winked as she topped each flute with champagne. A few minutes later, when everyone was settled at the table and raised their glasses in a toast to being together for NYC Pride for the first time, the love and joy was palpable. Nothing else needed to be said other than a loud collective cry of “Cheers!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
